Bad day - Wonderful Husband
by chaann
Summary: AU - Sasori always has a terrible day while at work, but this one was a royal pain. He has not expirienced a day like this in awhile. Thank the heavens he has a wonderful husband waiting for him at home! Sasodei/Yaoi
1. Wonderful Husband

Some days are good and some days are bad. For Sasori, the only times he experiences the good in the day is when he's with his husband; Deidara. Or perhaps when he's working on his art in his secluded workshop. The only times things can go wrong in there is if he slips and slices his finger/hand open making said husband wail in horror. Other than that, it had appeared to him for many years that the world was not to fond of him and liked to make his life more difficult than it needed. That is until he met the unforgettable blond two and a half years ago.

Deidara was some sort of magical blessing that the world owed him for all the crap he went through day after day after day. Every hour, every second, every minute.

Today though... It seemed as if the world owed him fifty Deidaras, that's just how bad it was. Ohhh yes how today had been a very bad day. This one took a new place in his books where if he had a diary to gush his angry heart out, the book would be filled up to the last page!

Driving home at a higher speed than usual, he gripped at the steering wheel, twisting it as he ground his teeth into oblivion. He just wanted to go home and fall into his lovers lap and have his hair caressed. Too bad that would never happen since he was far too proud to crumble down like that and ask for it. Luckily for him his love would automatically initiate it, leaving him to secretly deny he loved every moment of the affection. Instead of asking for help, he'd just have to make due with bottling this anger and self loathing up until something else decided to go wrong.

As per usual.

Storming to his house after slamming his car door shut, Sasori stomped on up to his house and slammed that door shut as well almost giving Deidara a heart attack. It was obvious who was home though. It had been years, but someday he would eventually get used to his husband storming home in his usual furious fit... hopefully.

"Danna! Welcome home~ how was your - eugh..." Deidara froze at the sight of his husband drenched in what not only looked like black ink, but also the aroma of coffee. Lots and lots of coffee. Not to mention the frown that managed to soak every fiber of his existence.

Oh his poor Danna!

Rushing to reach for Sasori's robe off the back of the couch, Deidara held it up while the other man wasted no time in stripping of his ruined suit, removing every little bit of clothing in fact, and sitting on his personal spot on the couch sulking in the soft, clean robe.

Deidara glanced at the kitchen where dinner was being made and pursed his lips. Returning to it only to turn down the burner, he quickly made his way to Sasori where sat down beside his husband and snuggled in close. "What's wrong Danna? You look like you had a rough day, un." He cooed, oozing with sympathy as it was clear as spring water it was indeed a rough day.

Sighing Sasori leaned his face in towards Deidara's and placed a kiss on his lips. "You. Wouldn't. Believe. It."

"Try me, un." Deidara smirked, running his fingers through Sasori's hair.

Shifting in his seat, Sasori wrapped his arms Deidara and held him, still able to have his head rubbed, preparing for his tale of the yet again; bad day.

"Well I was late for work today thanks to that car pile up on route 37."

Deidara nodded, "I heard on the radio while I was at work. I know my Danna hates being late." he gushed, nuzzling their noses together.

"Not only that, I got reprimanded for it. I've never been late before and when the first I am? I get scolded to kingdom come!"

"Mmm...kingdom...come." Deidara giggled, hiding his face behind his hand, twirling a lock of red hair around his other hands finger.

Sasori couldn't get mad at that subtle sexual innuendo. Instead he just rolled his eyes and sighed, "Get your mind out of the gutter you brat."

"Okay okay!" Deidara laughed, giving Sasori a gentle push on the shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear you had such a rough morning. What else happened, un?"

Sasori scowled, "Well then I had one of those moron interns - "

"Hey, I was one of those moron interns there before I got moved to the sister company! If it weren't for being a junior intern I would never have met you, un." Deidara hissed in defense. How dare his husband say something like that! Why, if it weren't for his internship, they would not have even met.

Pressing his lips to Deidara's head Sasori smiled. That was a very valid and important point there. "And I thank everyday I was blessed with such an incredible moron for an intern." He said kissing Deidara again this time on the cheek.

Deidara sent his husband a side glare but allowed himself to be kissed a couple more times. "Watch it or else you won't be seeing kingdom come in a very long time." He glowered half heartedly.

What was love...no. What was their whole relationship without a little teasing?

Sasori reached for a strand of Deidara's long hair and tugged it gently. "Can I finish?"

"Go, go..."

"Well the intern was fooling around blowing into their pen like the fool they are, and when I swiped it away it exploded! Then while I was trying to dab it away in the lunch room, I bumped into the coffee maker and got hot coffee all over the place! Everyone laughed and nobody helped me!"

"Yikes..." Deidara mumbled as he glanced out the window to see it was also raining, just adding more to the over all mess. "So I take it that suit is a write off?"

Sasori side eyed the crumpled up clothing on the floor and mentally tried to set it and everything it represented of that day on fire with his eyes. "Yes. But that's not the only thing that went wrong with the suit..."

"Oh? And that would be, un?"

Sasori sighed, "We had visual evaluation checks today."

"Yikes!" Deidara gasped in horror as he recalled that particular manager making a huge fuss over the dress code. "I can only guess you got a zero." He then mumbled as he then recalled getting himself a low number just because he wore "inappropriate" tight fitted suits. Boy did it make Sasori upset to see the tight clothes go away. To be honest he was pretty sure a lot of the tired and underpaid salary men were sad to see the blond's sexy little suits leave.

Where he was stationed now, damn those lucky bastards. They had yet to request the blond to change his tight attire; they were way too smart for that. Like hell they were losing the sight of watching Deidara's round butt be so clearly defined in those tight little suits trousers. And Deidara always made them so cute with bight shirts, fashionable ties and pins, cufflinks and pocket scarves. Deidara was just an overall fun dresser and everyone in the office loved it.

"Damn straight I got a zero." Sasori growled darkly. "Now it's on my record!"

Deidara cooed sadly and stroked Sasori's hair, "That can't be all that happened today."

Nodding, Sasori held up his hand and flashed a bandaged thumb. "Stapled it."

Deidara cringed and brought the finger in for a kiss. "My poor honey! It's just an office job but it's like they want to not only kill you with stress from the work itself, but also coffee burns and rouge stapler attacks, un!"

Giving a false little whimper, Sasori made a move and climbed on Deidara. Already being pretty much naked, it would save a lot of time when he -

"Ah ah ah!~" Deidara tutted as he tapped Sasori away by the face with one finger. "I know you can smell still so it's obvious you can tell that dinner is ready."

Sasori narrowed his eyes. Honestly he wanted some stress reliving sex more than he wanted a hot meal. Wait. Smelling around he started to salivate.

"Is... is that a roast?"

"With roasted potatoes in the oven and green beans that should be done steaming on the stove just-about-now~"

Oooh... Okay, so maybe the sex could be put to the side for just a little while.

"Why don't you go get some dinner, sit down and eat and while you do that I run us a nice bath and join you, un."

Glancing back at Deidara Sasori smiled. He married one hell of a man. Thank the heavens!

"You smell like ink, coffee, rain and it's gross."

Hmph.

"You're such a brat."

-x-

Putting the dishes in the dishwasher and letting the roasting pan to soak, Sasori stepped back proud that he was able to help clean up. His beloved deserved it after all. What did that brat have to run back to the bathroom for? Meet him in there when he's done the dishes?

"Mmm, a warm bath with my lovey hubby." Sasori coo'd quietly, only possible while Deidara wasn't in the room to hear him gush in giddiness.

Wiping his hands off, Sasori made his way down the hall and up the stairs to the bathroom. Man he could not wait to wash up and soak his aching muscles -

"What the heck is this!?"

Deidara looked up innocently from pouring floral soap not only all over his body, no, but also on the pool mattress he was sitting on. Which in the end brought the question:

"Why is there the inflatable pool mattress on the bath floor?" Sasori asked, still stripping of his robe before dropping it in the pile of laundry.

Deidara ran his hands up and down his body causing the creamy streams of soap to foam up in a thick lather. "I was thinking since you had SUCH a bad day, you might want to lie down and relax while I do all the washing, un." He sighed as he continued to touch himself rather sensually.

This made Sasori quirk a brow. Deidara was going to like, wash his back and hair? Haven't they done that before? Oh well, a back rub was a back rub; plus to be on a soft cushion. Really it sounded like a pretty sweet gesture and he was more than happy to accept it.

Sitting down on the mattress, Sasori shuddered at the slick surface. This thing was really slippery! What he didn't expect was Deidara to press his body flush against his own back. If the wet slippery mattress made him shudder, why, this was like a whole new sensual shudder that instead of going right up his back it went elsewhere!

Deidara ran his hands around his husbands sides, creeping up his chest. The soap from his hands left sweet streaks as he slowly washed the chest and continued to slither his body against Sasori's spine.

"Ahh...fuck." Sasori moaned, letting his own body react on it's own to Deidara movements; their bodies melding together.

To Sasori's displeasure this time, Deidara pulled away making him groan. Patting on the mattress, Deidara sent Sasori a flirty wink, "How about you lie down, Danna. You've been sitting at work in that awful chair all day, un. You must be dying to just lay back and relax..." Deidara took Sasori's arm as he led the older male down onto his back, "...so let me do all the hard work."

Sasori eyes rolled back as Deidara dragged his soapy chest against his own. This was heaven all right. Deidara was heaven.

He bucked his hips as Deidara dragged his hand up his outer thigh and back down, making its way up once more this time going up the inner half going dangerously high. Deidara repeated his over and over, massaging the aching legs and even being able to slide his hand under Sasori to squeeze his ass.

"You're a kinky son of a bitch today, aren't you?" Sasori moaned as he looked down at Deidara who was getting less and less visible from this position has he got harder and harder, his dick obscuring his view of the blond.

Deidara smiled at that though and pulled away from touching Sasori's legs, "Says the guy who just earlier wanted to skip dinner and go straight to sex, un." he chuckled. Moving further down he massaged his husbands feet, treating them like toughened clay that needed to be moistened and crushed down; turning the once tense arches into relaxed ones.

"Goodness!" Sasori gasped as Deidara dug his fingers good, letting the harsh stroke slide from the soap. "That f-feels so good..."

Doing both feet, Deidara took note of how the lower half of Sasori was loosened up. Now he had to do the upper half. Crawling around to the other end of the matter was where Sasori's head almost dangled off the edge, he gave his loopy husband a quick tug by the armpits so his head lulled back of the mattress more.

Opening a fruity watermelon scented shampoo, Deidara poured it into his hands and lathered up Sasori's hair making it foam heavily. He smiled at not only the sweet smell but at also how his poor husband was unable to hide his glee from getting his head rubbed. Deidara could see down Sasori's body where his toes curled and his breathing start to relax. However what really stood out was the smile plastered on the grouch's face.

Deidara's nose crinkled in delight as he knew that his beloved Danna didn't even know that he was making such a delicate face while he was there.

Oh he just had to kiss it!

Sasori opened one eye when he felt the kiss on his lips, "Stealing kisses when my eyes are closed huh?" he halfheartedly chastised, actually rather happy to have received a kiss.

"Of course! How could I not when I have to most handsome hubby in the world, un~" he cooed, rubbing the others soapy, floral chest happily while he remained leaned over.

Sasori smirked. He was a handsome man, wasn't he?

What really made him smile though was when Deidara sat back up, collected an amount of bubbles from his hair and slathered it along his chin and upper lip. "Now you look like oldman Santa Claus!"

Sasori chuckled, "Will you still love me even when I'm old and my hair is this white?"

Deidara pondered a moment, "Hmm, just as long as you don't grow the beard."

"I thought you liked my stubble?" Sasori scoffed, recalling this morning when he got his good morning kiss.

"I do! It reminds me of how you still weren't even able to grow it in when we met." Deidara laughed, pushing away the lather of soap stroke by stroke with his finger, "The whole beard-thing just doesn't really suit you honey, un. Besides! I can't see that handsome face~"

Rolling his eyes at the haughty little smirk Sasori produced after that sly little quip, Deidara sighed. He had to keep his sweethearts ego pumping. It made him feel good on the inside! Back to the outside though, he moved his hands down and got working on massaging Sasori's neck.

"Agh...ah that feels heavenly..."

Dragging a bucket that was within reach now, Deidara pulled out a little cup that was floating in it and cup by cup started rinsing out the soap from Sasori's hair till it was clear of soap.

"All done?" Sasori asked, glancing at Deidara who was still busy doing whatever he was up to.

"Not even close, un!"

Crawling back around an getting back on the mattress, Deidara dragged his body up and down Sasori's a few more times. Slowly he pressed their chests together, grinding their nipples together playfully. As he dragged his body back down he smiled and gripped at the hardening length poking at him from behind. Reaching for it he giggled playfully and sent Sasori a flirty look.

It wasn't like they hadn't had sex in the bath before. This bath sex however was more fun and relaxing than it was just kinky. Sasori knew very well he had the best husband.

Deidara reached for another bottle, this one Sasori was a tad more familiar with known as Deidara's super soft body wash. Grabbing Sasori's wrist he pooled some in the redheads hand and pulled away, lifting his hair up out of the way. "Now you can wash me, un." He said with a little wink as he flashed his lean body.

Sasori nodded and ran his hands up the chest until Deidara took over with his arms. Surely he would be as soft as ever once they got out. So soft and only he was the one who got to feel it!

"Hey Sasori Danna, can you maybe clean one more area for me please?"

Sasori blinked and looked over Deidara's body once more, "I could wash any area for you." He said as he couldn't find an area he wouldn't want to smother with his hands.

Reaching back Deidara grabbed Sasori's length and guided it behind him, around his back. It was simple really and didn't take a genius to signal what Deidara wanted.

"Of course I can 'clean' your..." Sasori froze. "Wait what?"

Feeling around blindly, Sasori grabbed at something as best as he could but slipped a few times due to his soapy hands. Trying again though he grabbed whatever was in his husband was was cautious when he pulled it out.

Deidara moaned loudly when it left him and by now Sasori had a good hunch what it was. Holding up in his view he smiled and sent his husband a smirk. "A plug huh?"

"J-just to speed things along..." Deidara sighed, stroking himself lightly as he grew harder and harder. "I know you don't like waiting and you had a r-rough day so I cleaned up with my bulb already and -"

Sasori slammed all three fingers into Deidara and curled them, hitting the blonds prostate immediately causing him to shriek.

"Danna~"

"Yeah yeah, you love me. I get it. Now, let's do it."

"Okay!"

Sasori pulled the slippery fingers out out of Deidara and sighed. The blond really was already filled with lubricant. Ah well, his husband was right and he had no complaints. Waiting at this moment would be just torture.

Bless this amazing husband he had.

Grabbing Deidara's hips, he lazily lined himself up with the tight entrance, the blond doing the other half in aiding the alinement as Sasori quickly thrusted upwards. Deidara yelped loudly and gave a gentle shove to Sasori's shoulder and a pat to his face. To Sasori, Deidara looked too flustered to be doing anything, but those gentle hits were his loving attempts to tell him not to do anything.

Deidara wanted to be in control.

Shrugging it off, Sasori leaned back and relaxed every inch of him; or at least what was possible. One could simply not retain their clutching grip to the ass of their lover perched on their hips. It was taking all of his effort not to take control of the situation, but at this moment Deidara had his other plans and he was by no means going to intervene.

Deidara gasped lightly as he sat up, letting the length inside of him slide out slowly. Having the air mattress below him made the movements cushioned as his knees and feet burled into it. Soap that remained on their bodies lingered and began to foam wherever they touched, their legs grinding together causing a lather rather than a friction.

"Un, Danna this feels so good!" Deidara whined, riding his husband faster and faster, pressing his hands against the others chest for support.

Sasori was in heaven. This was a whole new type of shower sex and he absolutely loved it. The massage, the soft mattress, the sex and then Deidara!

"Dammit Deidara," Sasori hissed as he thrust his hips to meet the blonds as best as he could. "you're the best husband a person like me could ever dream of having."

Upon hearing that Deidara growled and rolled his eyes. Lowering himself with still squeaks of moans erupting from his lips, he put them to use and kissed Sasori on the lips - his hand that was resting on the supportive chest giving the pert nub below it a rough pinch.

"Danna! What d-did I say about saying dumb-ah! Things like that~" he chastised between moans.

This time it was Sasori's turn to respond bitterly by growling and closing his eyes. Like hell he was going to look into his husbands pouty blues. They indeed had had this conversation before and Deidara had made it known he didn't like hearing the man he fell in love with and chose to marry felt so insecure. He especially didn't like to hear this during sex.

"Ahn!"

Sasori's eyes snapped open at the throaty moan. His beloved was close and was obviously getting tired of riding him.

"I'm sorry, Love." Sasori sighed, quickly shoving Deidara back onto the mattress. "My bad. As an apology let me take care of you, okay?"

"N-no I wanted- "

"To pamper me and make me feel good?" Sasori groaned, now taking control as he thrust into Deidara missionary style, grabbing his dick as well. "Just t-trust me when I say I have a wonderful life all thanks to you."

-x-

Leaning over his employee's shoulder the older male sighed at the work before him. As perusal, Sasori had always done a fine job. Sure the guy was a mess yesterday, but sometimes people had it rough! Sasori was such a great colleague though, a breakdown was bound to happen at anytime - and it had.

"Mm..." The man grunted, sniffing the air. Something smelled very... Sweet? Where was it coming from? This was just a stuffy room full of middle aged men drinking coffee. "What smells like... Watermelon?"

Sasori froze his writing and slowly looked over his shoulder. Glancing back he saw his his fellow business men had also joined in the smelling fest in search of the sweet smell. In all honesty they were just bored and tired.

Before Sasori had the chance to even shrink away an inch, the man above him leaned closer and gave him a good whiff. Oh dear god he wished this could count as sexual harassment - and that he didn't actually need this job.

"Akasuna! It's you! You smell like watermelon and... What else is that?"

Groaning he twirled his black pen in his hand and tapped it against his full notepad. Now everyone in the room was staring at him. Wonderful, simply wonderful.

Huffing, Sasori looked up at his fellow colleagues, "It's lilac." he grunted.

"Lilac?"

A few men snorted and a some even scoffed at that. This boy even went as far as to acknowledge it - name it even! This was hilarious to them. Grouchy Sasori Akasuna just out right admitting it; what a joke!

"What kind of man smells of watermelon and lilac?" One man sneered, disbelief written all over his face.

Grinding his teeth a few times, Sasori took a deep breath through his nostrils. This breath meant he too could smell himself. In fact he knew what the smell was and instead of it embarrassing him any further, it was like a throb to somewhere else down south as a recollection to what had happened the night before with his beloved and what was actually wonderful husband.

With pursed lips Sasori let out a sly sigh, "Well I'm pretty sure that most of you gentlemen know of my rough day yesterday."

Now the workmates began to laugh even louder. One grabbing at his large stomach as it jiggled when he laughed. One stroking his unkept and uneven facial stubble since he was too lazy to upkeep his appearance. One smacked his knee as he snorted loudly. They indeed had seen the redhead the day prior and how he was a complete mess.

"Listen to that! Akasuna had a rough day so he went home and had a fruity-flowery bubbly bath!"

Shaking his head, Sasori actually had no anger in his body. No embarrassment and certainly no hostility about the day prior anymore. He was at peace.

"Well, it wasn't ME who ran the bath."

The business men now sat foreword all ears. If Sasori didn't run the bath, who did?

"As soon as I came home I was greeted by my spouse, given my robe, cuddled, fed a delicious home cooked roast dinner and then was pampered to a massage in the bath as he cleaned me... oh and then a round of sex of course. No big deal though." He said point blank, feeling no fear of saying this in front of his coworkers and higher ups. "It was wonderful." He said, putting his pen down after he put the last period down on his final note.

All the older men in the room froze. Sure hearing that another guy getting such a luxurious treatment was something to be envious of; clearly. There was a word Sasori used though that really caught their attention.

Spouse.

Spouse, as in that incredibly cute little intern turned new hire Deidara, who transferred out of the building a year and a half ago. A hard worker, young and very smart. Yes Deidara, the one who wore those cute, ridiculously skinny suits that left nothing up to imagination and left the entire office near to tears when he was told he couldn't wear them anymore and had to wear proper attire. The same sweet little kid who always made sure there was a fresh pot of coffee, never took the last pastry and always had some sort of candy/mint on him for before a meeting with a client. Yes, when moving buildings made the whole office grovel in misery, all but one of course as Sasori simply kissed his new husband when he congratulated him.

They forgot that Sasori had a damn wonderful husband who loved and pampered him.

"Deidara ran the bath?"

"He made you roast?"

"Greeted you at the door?"

"With your robe?"

"Massage?"

"Th-the bath?"

All the sad men took a deep breath and soaked up the sweet smell. Ah yes, this was the clear smell of that dear, wonderful Deidara's hard work. The only thing they could feel was a strong sense of numb jealously over their lucky coworker.

"Wow Sasori..." The man above him sighed sadly leaning on the table for a sense of support as it sounded as if he were about to cry, "You sure do have a wonderful husband."

Now shuffling his papers around in his hands, Sasori couldn't help but wiggle proudly in his seat. They were right after all, they said no lies. Even after such a bad day, he still had a wonderful husband.

The most wonderful husband indeed.

* * *

part three of my bad day series. I quite enjoy writing these!

personal submission for sasodei month 2017

BYE LOSERS


	2. Wonderful Husband Too

Skidding out the door, Deidara jostled his briefcase in his arms alongside a travel mug and frumpy suit jacket as he made a wickedly mad dash out the door. He had to be at work extra early this particular morning, so early that Sasori hadn't even woken up; not even a movement nor a grunt. Not that Deidara wanted his husband to see him like he was now. Heavens no!

Since marrying the redhead he tried his darn best to be on time for things. If he was late- why that would just be the biggest let down! He'd surely be a failure in his beloved's eyes and there was no way he was having that. That title of Moron Intern was a little joke now, no way was he still upholding any part of it! He was no Moron! Especially a slow poke of a Moron.

Somehow as he got into his car though, Deidara had a strong feeling that today was going to be like his previous days... Plain old BAD- and to be honest, it was! Of course Sasori could never know; poor guy has it bad enough as it is at work.

Most days lately had him slinking quietly into his large, cold home; Deidara dragging his feet as he stripped his baggy suit off, tossing his briefcase on the couch and dropping his cup in the sink. One deep breath and he'd be getting ready to make dinner for his husband; tapping his fingers vigorously as he hyped himself up for the second portion of his day when his husband would come storming into the house a grouchy mess looking for some love. And he be damned if he didn't give his little red stress bug of a husband the love and affection he absolutely deserved.

Now Deidara, he had everything he could have ever dreamed. A well paying job, handsome and loving husband whom was wholeheartedly devoted to him, large home, money, lots of beautiful clothes, jumbo sized TV, and an active and incredibly satisfying sex life. If that wasn't having everything, he wasn't sure what a dream life was like.

Like Sasori however, Deidara still had bad days. Unlike his older redheaded lover though, he never complained because he didn't want to appear weak - not saying Sasori is weak! Deidara would never dream of seeing his husband like that! He may not be the biggest or the strongest, but he could get the job done, control the people around him and give a lashing of a life time; and that was such a turn on for Deidara. No one messed with his dreamy hubby when he was in berserk mode, that's for sure.

Instead Deidara boiled in his pot of his own frustrations, chewing out his enemies in his mind as he never forgave them, burning holes into their backs with his eyes. On the outside he was cool as a cucumber, on the inside he was out to throttle someone. Someday he was going to snap and go all out on his coworkers, but not yet. He needed the seniority like Sasori before he could do that.

Back to Deidara's bad day though, just what had made it so bad?

Being at his new workplace at the sister company, his coworkers were now getting comfortable around him. Too comfortable. He was now straight up being sexually harassed by his seniors and couldn't do anything about it. How could he? He was the cute, freshest and most tender meat in the office. With that lacking position, there was no way he could voice how he really felt and was stuck biting his tongue till it bled. To top it off, he was told by his boss if he doesn't want to be harassed he shouldn't wear such clothes. What's wrong with his clothes? Is it wrong to be fun and fashionable? Looking good made him feel good.

Yeah, looking good didn't help in one particular area either. Deidara and the female staff? Nah. Instead of being supportive, they instead decided to be bitter as they watched him be overly polite, helpful and cute with the female and even male employees. What a flirt! They heard that he had a 'higher up man' at the main company too and here he was flirting with every man in the office!

Harassed and no friends. Not allowed to be himself. Wonderful.

After that quip about his outfits, Deidara begrudgingly decided to dig way back into his closet and bring out one of his ugly back-up suits he wore while first engaged to Sasori.

Feeling depressed and incredibly unattractive, this is where we left off with Deidara rushing to work in the early morning hours.

After a long and painfully irritable day, Sasori pulled up to his house smiling for what was to come next; hugs and kisses. From his favorite person on the planet that is. As he skipped up the front steps, he went to swing the door open, only to see it was still locked.  
"Hm? Why did Deidara lock it?"

Deidara knew he was going to be home shortly after him! Besides, early to work, early off, right? There was no way he would get a twelve hour shift. That's crazy! Shrugging it off and pulling out his keys from his pockets he stormed on in looking for that sweet ol loving and his wonderful young husband.  
"Honey, I'm home!"

Shockingly he was met with silence, cool air and the smell of no dinner.

"Deidara! Are you not home?" He hollered again only to be greeted with more silence; shocking and highly concerning silence.

After getting dressed into something more comfortable and turning on the gas fireplace, Sasori walked into the kitchen in hopes of finding at least some prep work of anything he could started on to help his husband make dinner. Shockingly again, there was nothing set out, not even a recipe left on the counter. Clearly Deidara had not made it home yet today.

"Hm." Sasori tapped his foot on the kitchen floor thinking carefully of his next plan. Thankfully he didn't have to wait long as he heard a vehicle and a clicking noise a couple rooms over. "Ah! Deidara's home."

Walking into the living room Sasori took his spot on the couch, ready to wait and see what his husband wanted to do for dinner. In Sasori's case he could really go for some sort of chicken and pasta dish. Perhaps Deidara could whip one up real quick and-

"Fuck!"

Sasori's eyes widened at the swear just outside their front door. Sitting up, the door promptly swung open and there stood a... sight.  
"W-welcome home Deidara."

"Hi Danna, yeah I'm home." Deidara sighed, putting his stuff down with a mighty thump.

Sasori watched on momentarily before snorting, "You didn't really go to work wearing _that_ did you?"

Then he saw it. Deidara's lovely hair matted as someone stuck pink gum in his hair. Oh how he wished he hadn't laughed at the suit in the first place...

Before he could say anything else or a peep of an apology, Deidara let out a mighty frustrated roar, "Is that all you people care about!? My appearance, un!? Me just trying to enjoy life and to be nice and-and-"

Deidara huffed loudly, thrashed and stomped about furiously about like a child until he was able to send his suit jacket flying. He growled loudly once more as he stomped to the bathroom to brush the gum out. He needed to cool his head. Alone. Sasori didn't do anything wrong so why would he vent his anger out on him? That's right. He wouldn't. Deidara would never do that. Instead he would hide himself away and fume in seething anger until he cooled off; ready to hold petty little grudges later.

Sasori watched his love stomp away fuming and sighed. So much for one of Deidara's homemade chicken and pasta dishes for dinner.

Tapping his fingers to his lips in thought, Sasori frowned deeply until he felt his stomach growl. Usually they would be eating about now. At this moment where hunger and a sad Deidara were the stars of the show, instead of rushing to cook something half assed himself, he instead grabbed the phone to order some of Deidara's favorite Thai food. That ought to help things out. While waiting for delivery, he took a deep breath and decided to at least check on his husband...

Who was sitting in his undies, on a closed toilet seat, seething and sucking back all his thick angry tears as he combed out the gum from the back of his head.

That was a heartbreaking sight. Sometimes Sasori forgot how fuming mad Deidara could get since he liked to play the 'cool' card.

Sasori didn't wait a moment and dashed over, taking over the brushing, being very careful about hurting Deidara.

"No, un."

"Yes. Let me help you. You're miserable."

"I'm _not_ miserable!"

Sasori pressed his lips in a straight line seeing as this was going nowhere. Instead he went back to working gently as he combed piece after little piece of gum out. He may not know what had happened earlier in the day, but he sure knew that both people in this bathroom would rather not want to cut a piece of the long blond locks off. So Sasori continued to quietly remove the goo as Deidara slowly calmed down, using the same breathing techniques he had originally taught his grumpy husband.

Once the angry tears stopped prickling his eyes and most of the gum was removed, Sasori stroked the back of his fingers along the sides of Deidara's neck and up to the side of his face.

"You ready to tell me what this is all about?" He finally asked.

Deidara grunted in response and looked away with his lips in a firm line making quite the grouchy pout... Guess it was back to gum removing in silence.

"Alright then." Sasori sighed at his work as he dragged the last gummy clump out, taking the entire hair strand with it. Oops. "Agh, uh..Sorry again, my love." He apologized, adding the strand to his pile of accidental pull outs.

Deidara simply swiped the poor hair stands into the trash, "Ss'kay..."

Sasori chewed his bottom lip and removed his hands after a couple more strokes, "Well, at least I got all the gum out."

Reaching up, Deidara touched the back of his head and felt the area that was once riddled with chewy and stringy lumps. It still felt gross to him, like he had be befouled. He really needed to wash his hair.

Cooing now, Sasori kissed his husbands cheek, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, un." Deidara waved off peacefully.

Fine he said. Ha! Yeah right. Deidara was far from it. He saw that gum wad. He was aware things were not honky-dory like the blond would like to lead on. There was without a doubt a storm brewing in that pretty little head.

"I know you better than that." Sasori scolded. "You're always the wonderful husband, let me take the reigns for once."

"I'm wonderful?"

"Incredibly so."

Deidara sniffled hard before deciding to blow his nose with a wad of toilet paper. Taking a few deep breaths he stood up and collapse on the bathroom floor, toes curling and gripping the fuzzy rug. He sat there a moment, furling and unfurling his toes a bit, keeping silent with pursed lips as if he were thinking of what to say; or how to word it.  
"I had a lousy day."

Sitting down next to his husband so they were both leaning against the wall, Sasori nodded as he watched the feet tearing out the fuzz of their rug , "I can tell."

"Nobody at the new building respects me anymore. At first it was okay, people were super friendly, then..."

Sasori wrapped his arm around Deidara and didn't say a word but instead lent a listening ear. There was no way it could be that bad. However Deidara sure was having trouble saying it. Surely it was nothing!

"The head boss of the building hit on me today, un!"

The grip on Deidara got a little tighter and Sasori saw a flash of red. This wasn't about him though. This was not to be a moment where his upset husband would have to leap into action to calm him down; no sir! Instead he held the blond close and continued to listen.

"Yesterday he simply mocked my outfits. Then today I went back and he told me after I rejected him, that if I didn't want to be treated that way... that I need to permanently 'stop dressing like a flaming tramp'! Only a 'stupid ex intern would be so stupid to expect anything less'." Deidara groaned as he used excessive finger quotes.

Deidara really wished he hadn't gone in for the second time to ask for help from the guy. He just made it all so much worse- and creepy! How dare that man make a move on him!

Opposite to him, Sasori was digging his fingernails into his opposing hand, eyelashes were fluttering in an attempt to cool down, "Did you talk to anyone?"

"See! That's the thing. I did, but the girls were just snarky to me about it. I thought they would be on my side!" Deidara gushed. "They now think I'm a skanky dressed tramp too, swaying my hips up the ranks and out to steal all the good men and their attention. I don't even want their men! Who may I also mention are not distributing the workload evenly. I'm sick of them piling their work on my desk because I'm smarter than them!" He threw himself to Sasori's side and gave him a big hug. "I already have the best man world! Who needs those bums!"

Sasori calmed down a bit and kissed his husband on the top of the head.

"Oh Sasori... Thank you for listening. You've..." Deidara sighed heavily, "You've made me feel better."

"I ordered Thai for dinner."

"Thank you. I'll just have a quick shower and then we can eat, Okay?"

Getting up, Deidara picked his ugly suit off the floor and quickly folded it and tossed it on the counter. Taking off the last of his clothes he then hopped into the shower to wash his hair and calm down even more as the falling waters would wash the misery away. Being able to just talk to Sasori was enough comfort. He sure had married a good listener.

While his husband was busy getting cleaned, Sasori got to finishing up cleaning up the bathroom; straightening things out. There on the counter was the ugly suit that Deidara had worn that day. Sasori retracted his hand from picking it up and lowered his gaze at the monstrosity. Steepling his finger tips menacingly he hissed to himself, poison seeping from his lips and he spoke, "Don't worry my sweet, your wonderful husband will fix everything tomorrow... For now? We're going to cuddle all night long..."

With the sunrise, Sasori quickly made his way to work, already noting that Deidara had yet again left absurdly early. While at home alone, he pursed his lips and tapped the counter top as he eyed the sad note apologizing for not being able to make him lunch or a proper breakfast. However, coffee was made and still hot in the pot, as well as piece of fruit set out as a supposed suggestion for breakfast from the blond. The note also had a big 'I LOVE YOU' on it as well. What a sweetie who at least tried.

Sasori had actually woken up fifteen minutes early, hoping to catch his blond and do something nice for him. Apparently it was just too late; how frustrating. Still, there was something else Sasori could do. Something in particular he had planning all night. Besides, at this point he was really missing his good morning kisses.

Being the hard worker he is, Sasori got along relatively... well ... with the boss of his building, as well as Deidara's boss whom he had met on one or two occasions. Yes the relationship was 'relatively well' as the two generally didn't hold too much disdain for each other is. His boss was a useless fellow who couldn't make Sasori's life better, but he certainly didn't make it any worse.

An older man with three beautiful children, and a spoiled, loving wife. A simple man who didn't do much in the main building other than observe what workers like Sasori were up to by hiring others to do the hard work for him. He most certainly did not do much for the sister company's building. That was left up to his younger brother, the one who both hit on and insulted Deidara. Both of the old men did love Deidara's little suits, however it was one thing to not discourage his other male employees from harassing Sasori's dear husband. That was an insult to the Iwa-Akasuna family.

Instead he put right blamed the cute little suits. At least when they worked together, it was Sasori's manager who demanded Deidara change his clothes- and damn did the blond ever look good that day.

That really rubbed Sasori the wrong way. Those suits made Deidara so happy! Not to mention they made him happy. This wasn't about himself though!

Being a stick-up-the-ass as his business associates would joke, little boy-Sasori they would mock, he did in fact do his job well and keep those older men in line... being young and a bit of a stick-in-the-mud as he would rather refer himself to. Because of this, the boss so respected Sasori; he was just never in the mood to stand up or do anything for Sasori. In his mind, Sasori could manage things himself.

Really he couldn't. That was Deidara's specialty.

However all that was going to change today though. Because of the old man that had never stood up for him, Sasori had for years had been sitting on a nest egg for just in case he really snapped. Something his boss could not refute.

"You need to do something about this, Sir."

The older man rubbed under his chin in thought. Being the man he was, he really didn't want to get involved in such a petty little thing in his mind. Instead he would much rather Sasori leave so he could do much more enjoyable things than listen to a man whine and complain.

"If Deidara doesn't like his butt being pinched and being called dumb, perhaps he needs to stop wearing those suits and dye his hair brown or something. The least he could do it cut it." He grumbled as he recalled in the past also unable to keep his eyes off the blond when he was an intern with those tantalizing little suits and glorious long gold locks. "As I do recall, this building had reprimanded him for them for that exact reason for the dress code. The way he went back to wearing them... are you sure he doesn't like the extra attention and...perks?" He said, sitting up as the door opened to show his secretary walking in with coffee.

"Most assuredly not." Sasori scowled, side eyeing the pretty woman as she made no effort to cover her chest as her boss ogled her cleavage.

The boss smiled at the female secretary and shoo'd her away quickly, unable to make it not obvious he couldn't help but admire her greatly as she left. "And you're not saying this out of jealousy, my boy?"

"No." Sasori spoke through gritted teeth, "Deidara is wearing ugly suits again because he doesn't feel safe in the workplace. Your workplace."

"That's the other building. That's really my brothers problem."

"Your brother _is_ the problem."

"Sasori," The man had a sip of his fresh coffee, "what exactly do you want me to do? Scold another business partner about the way he conducts, well, _his_ part of the business?"

"I'm not stupid. I know he's just a figure head and you're the one in charge. Both buildings are in your name and you have majority shares."

"Now now, you know I like you Sasori. I also very much like Deidara, but what are you going to do about it if I do nothing?" The man snorted, "Are both of you going to quit? Should I fire Deidara?"

"You can't fire an employee for voicing his concerns about being sexually harassed!"

"Really now, Sasori, you're making this into too much of a fuss. Let it go and tell Deidara to grow a pair. I'm sure sooner or later he'll be as dead and cold inside as you are anyway." The man laughed at Sasori's expense, directly insulting the two of them to his face.

Sasori was grinding his teeth now. Furious about this pompous and lazy idiot, "And what if we sue?"

"Oh Akasuna you funny boy..." The man chuckled, "You're a smart lad, but you wouldn't win! I have myriads of lawyers and you have a skimpy dressed husband whom has been spoken to before about his clothing being a distraction. If anything, he's the one knowingly breaking the rules and should be fired!"

Sasori nodded slowly as he was about to lose his cool at that last quip, reaching into the file he had placed on his bosses desk. With a straight poker face he whipped out his trump card - a picture of the boss getting a little too familiar a couple strange woman other than his wife; whom he had the three kids with. That wasn't the only one as he pulled out another. This time it was one of his brother, the one who had hit on Deidara at the sister branch building, who was also getting handsy with a strange woman whom was not his wife.

Blackmail!

Sasori glanced over shoulder at the door, where just behind it was the secretary. The same woman in a few of the photos that had been placed on the table.

"Now sir, have your _children_ visited you in the office?"

The man whom was beginning to sweat nodded carefully, "Of course, what of it?"

"And have they met _Ms. Smith_?"

His boss narrowed his eyes, "Well yes, of course they have."

"So your _children_ have _met_ one of the women you're having an _affair_ with? Wouldn't your loving _wife_ also just love to be _reminded_ of that." Sasori hummed, using what could easily be another nail to an already furious woman's heart as she imagines her beloved children sitting, talking, being around, and maybe laughing with the woman who was sucking her husbands dick under his desk part time.

"I'll see what I can do, A-Akasuna. I know for sure, all men in the sister company will be put through a sexual harassment course."

"Where will Deidara be when this happens?"

"He can have the time off... You can too. In fact, why don't you two go on a lunch date that day. A nice restaurant... my treat sound alright with you? Just keep the receipt!"

"You had better."

Finally done dealing with their boss, Sasori walked out and got in his car where he straightened himself out. Turning on the car he made his way a few miles away, heading towards the office building where Deidara worked. Up the elevator looking sharp, cool and collected, he walked in with a large bouquet of expensive looking roses and a bag of some more of Deidara's favorite take out foods since he didn't have time to make their lunches today.

"Oh! Mr. Akasuna, sir!" A woman gushed, admiring her handsome superior, blindly ignoring the fact the man was married and gay. "What brings you here?"

Walking straight past her and towards Deidara's little cubicle, he handed the startled blond the roses making him gasp in delight, "Just a little romantic lunch date with my dear sweet _husband_." He finally responded, key word on husband and not 'higher up man' like some of the women simply referred him as.

Leaning forward he kissed Deidara on the lips, flicking back some of the long blond locks to look into his sweetheart's blue eyes. "Gosh Deidara, I love you so much."

Deidara's bottom lip immediately stuck out at the incredibly romantic gesture, "Oh my god Sasori, this is so sweet! Oh I love you too, un!"

Someone got the memo as Sasori snapped his fingers because in a moments flash, there was a seat for him too so they could eat together. It wasn't a very subtle lunch date either as the girls in the office watched carefully at Sasori's movements. From the gentle caresses to the back of Deidara's hands, leaning in close with a kind smile, having a warm open discussion, to grabbing his husbands chin and playfully licking off the smear of sweet sauce and pressing their foreheads together.

"Sweet, like you."

Deidara and the girls were positively livid at the smooth actions. It was like a scene from an actual romance movie; an actual dream come true as they squealed in delight.

"You're lips are sweeter, Danna." Deidara flirted back after he gave Sasori a quick kiss, snorting lightly as he soaked up every bit of the disgustingly sweet, sappy love Sasori was giving him. Plus that was a jab to see just how far his husband would go for this whole facade because... well...

Sasori really wasn't one for PDA. Deidara though? He loved it. This...was a little overboard however, so it really was such was kind thing for his husband to do for him! Spoiling him rotten in public like this. He felt like a million dollars being able to rub his amazing husband in those nasty girls jealous faces. It was like a meal with a show.

"Aaah! I have the best husband in the world, un!"

"Well, I have the most wonderful husband in the universe." Sasori gushed back, quickly diving in and rubbing his nose against, "my lovey lumps."

Lovey lumps? Instead of focusing too long on that- Oh hell yeah did Deidara nose nuzzle him back. He felt like a heart fluttering school girl melting in her seat!

"Butterfly kisses?" He asked, probably pushing his luck this time.

Sasori smiled and proved him dead wrong as he sent the sweetest butterfly kisses he could muster up. Half the office at this point felt ill at the lovey sight, the other half was dying of jealousy. Who knew that crusty old Akasuna could be such a romantic though? Kudos. Oh how the girls wished they were in Deidara's shoes.  
What a great husband! Why would Deidara humor the men at the office for even a moment when he could go home to a man like Sasori Iwa-Akasuna? The two were clearly happily married! Sasori was so amazing too!

After the lunch date, Sasori planted a kiss on Deidara's wedding band, sending out another reminder to the whole office of the being happily married and deeply in love. That ought to teach the men and women that the blond was taken and that no one had a right to be interested in Deidara and Deidara was only interested in him!

After work, today this time Deidara came home with a smile from ear to ear and a single very dark red rose waiting for him at the front door.

"What a guy..." Deidara sighed, already enjoying the lightness of his briefcase as his workload had finally decreased since his coworkers were hounded for not dispersing it properly. Instead of juggling heavy paperwork he instead juggled beautiful red roses.

Finally he could get back into his regular schedule of sleeping in just a tad longer, making a real breakfast, preparing his husband a lunch, and being home early enough to make the love of his life a well cooked meal. Not only that, Deidara was already getting his energy back to start having sex again. After that lunch date he could have dragged that man to the faculty closet and gone to town on him.

One step into the home and Deidara's body wiggled in excitement. It was warm and he smelled food already. He even heard kitchen utensils moving because Sasori was actually making him dinner! What an aura to come home to.

Stripping his clothes off, Deidara grabbed his cozy robe from off the couch and put it on, tossing his mean old ugly suit to the side for later. In the kitchen he smiled wide at his husband making him boxed macaroni 'n cheese and stove top hot dogs with all the fixings.

"Oh my goddd! My favorite!" Deidara gushed at the sight of the cheap, easy yet delicious meal in front of him. How Deidara could find this to be a delicacy, Sasori would never know.

"Is...there anything I can help you with?" Deidara asked, not entirely used to this whole situation of being cooked for. He actually enjoyed cooking as he saw it as an ephemeral form of art. Watching Sasori do it was...pretty sexy.

"No my sweet, I am handling everything just fine." He said with a hum as he kissed Deidara back. "Welcome home."

"Are you sure?" Deidara pursed his lips as he looked at the cooking meat, bagged buns and the almost completed pasta. "I could help with the vegetable."

Sasori froze and looked at his meal line up, then up to Deidara, "I forgot about a vegetable..."

"That's fine, Danna." Deidara laughed, "I like cooking with you. We haven't done it in a long time." he then briefly checked out his husbands behind as it swayed while he cooked, "Can I... toss up a quick salad?"

"Of course."

The dinner was simple and cheap, but the company was simply divine.

"Sasori I really enjoyed you visiting me today at lunch. It was so lovey-dovey and I know you really hate that public gushy stuff."

"Anything for you."

"Not only that... just you being there for an hour just made my job easier...like magic!"

Sasori's eyes didn't leave his plate, "How so?"

"Well the girls apologized and told me how jealous they were! The men stopped bothering me, they stopped dumping all the work on the 'stupid ex-intern' and then shockingly enough, the bosses called me in and apologized saying there would be mandatory sexual harassment courses for those jerks! They even offered me a raise and said it was wrong of them to belittle my suits!" Deidara said with a smile that quickly changed into a look of confusion once he heard himself say it all out loud.

"Is that so?" Sasori simply asked with a smile of his own as he finally looked up. He certainly wasn't going to jump in and say it was all because of him. Of course not. "About time they learned to treat you properly at-"

"Danna what the hell did you do."

Sasori popped the last bite of his hot dog in his mouth and chewed it thoroughly, taking his sweet, precious time. "Blackmailed our boss viciously." He finally said, not dancing around the fact he did it. In fact he was rather quite proud of himself. He was doing the Iwa-Akasuna household solid justice.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Getting up from his seat, Deidara strolled over from his seat across the table and propped himself on his husbands lap. "That's such a bold move... I never knew my Danna was such a bad boy~"

"Surprise~"

Licking his thumb, Deidara used it to wipe a stray amount of ketchup off Sasori's chin and sucked it off. "He's a messy eater too."

"Yeah?"

Leaning in, Deidara kissed Sasori on the lips...

"Wanna let me tidy up the kitchen and we can meet me in the bedroom?" Sasori offered, sending Deidara a flirtatious look.

"Oh ho...of course~ how could I resist you when your lips taste like hot dogs."

Deidara left Sasori behind chuckling while he himself hopped in shower where he tied his hair up into a bun and promptly washed his body, using his rectal bulb to clean himself thoroughly once he got out. He even had time to quickly shave his body with his electric razor making him peachy soft and ready to be felt up all over. Hair let down and tussled, and eyeliner touched up? Damn he felt pretty. It had been a long time since he felt pretty.

Contemplating putting a plug in, Deidara hummed as he walked to their bedroom, still patting his clammy body down until his eyes went wide as there on the bed was a box with a big red ribbon. Curious, Deidara opened it and smiled wide. This would make the evening more fun for sure.

Sasori knew to take his time with the cleaning to give his husband time to freshen up and find his little gift.

"Danna~"

Shaking the water droplets off his hands first, Sasori then wiped them dry on a tea towel and made his way down the hall to the bathroom himself, "I'll be right there, my love!"

Deidara tussled his hair again as he sat on the bed, admiring the new bottle of fancy warming lubricant that came in the box alongside a new pair of the sexiest new sleepwear he now owned; which he had already put on...

It was a black and white t-shirt with his favorite foreign electro band's logo on the front. He had no clue where the band-tee had come from, but he liked it. Then again maybe he did know where it could have come from based on the sex goods that came with it; yes that one store in the mall Sasori generally avoided at all cost.

Deidara loved the fact he wasn't given any cute panties or such. Sure they were fun every now and then, and yeah Sasori liked them... Deidara wasn't the biggest fan though. This? This was fantastic! Sasori was being so sweet, Deidara couldn't help but wear a pair of lace panties under just the shirt.

It was a win-win situation now.

"Hello, Handsome."

Deidara laughed at his husband who was standing at the door admiring him. "Hey sweetie. I love the shirt!"

With a subtle stride to his step, Sasori stood at the foot of the bed, "I thought you would. I was surprised to find it myself." Slowly He then began to remove his clothes, catching Deidara's attention.

Maybe it was just him, but it sure looked like his Danna was trying to undress in a sexy manner. If he was, Deidara could only bite his bottom lip hard at the fact he wasn't very good at it. If anything, he was overdoing it to a humorous extent. Still, the effort was appreciated.

"Mmm, Danna... I like." Deidara noted aloud as he admired his handsome hubby. He did look best naked after all. Not to mention it meant Sasori was done serenading him with his weird sexy clothing removal technique.

What happened next surely surprised Deidara as he was straddled and kissed lightly. It was a definite change in their usual routine. Usually it was him clawing and pawing at Sasori, dragging him down on top of him eventually or riding it out. This... was a rare thing that usually meant-

"Holy sugar snap peas!"

Sasori gave a sly smile as he led his husbands hand behind his back and down to his ass. There Deidara got a good idea that this was indeed what he thought it was as he touched the plug inside his husband. What was even better? He could feel the faint hum under his finger tips as it lightly vibrated.

"I'm topping!?"

"Only if you want to."

Deidara twiddled his fingers excitedly on the device inside of Sasori. It wasn't often he got to be on top, not that he necessarily minded. He loved it up wahoo. Not to mention in their household; the person who gets it up there, gets it sucked down there. So as a natural reaction, bending forward on the bed with his knees digging into the mattress, ready to suck Sasori, Deidara was greeted with a gentle press of the back of a hand instead of his husbands member.  
"Huh?" Deidara simply grunted, confused at the sudden change in their cardinal rule but still allowed Sasori to slowly remove the little lace panties that Deidara wore for his benefit.

"No no, tonight is all on me." Sasori simply offered, not waiting for a reply as he used that very same back of the hand to press and gesture for Deidara to get on his back. Taking Deidara's hand in his own he kissed it tenderly, "My love."

Awestruck, Deidara didn't exactly know just how to feel at this point now. Sure Sasori could be a nice guy when he wasn't stressed out, Yeah he had seen the man flip his lid at the office before back when he was still just an intern. However that was because he liked to show his dominance... and crawl around looking for affection in the end. It was actually some of the very endearing qualities Deidara found so attractive about the guy. Dominance and being tough were of course some great traits to Deidara. Sasori's confidence was admirable and even his hardheadedness he found endearingly cute.

When first getting acquainted at work it was icy at best, however that moment Sasori even let him in- even an inch! Deidara was instantly hooked. Much to everyone's surprise of course. That yearn for his attention and affection made Deidara weak to the knees. He loved being just what Sasori needed to feel sane again.

He of course noticed the poor redhead had it so rough in everything he did. Growling at this and hissing because of that. Deidara just wanted to scoop the poor grouch into his arms and make him happy.

Plus he was a sucker for an older man; and redheads.

He got what he wanted. A tough, older redhead who would only curl up into his arms to be pampered. But what was this in front of him? This was so out of character! Sure he showed their bosses what for, sure he boasted confidence and dominance to the world today... but there was just something so uncharacteristic about his dear husband today. Something so ridiculously romantic and so incredibly sweet with all the 'Darling' and 'My love' and 'My sweet'. It was out of place, out of character and totally weird; but he honestly and surprisingly loved it.

His husband was so...so... _wonderful_!

Deidara came hard in his Sasori's mouth, panting and still writhing a little even moments afterwards. Glancing down, he watched as Sasori swallowed his load and sat back up, probably getting ready to find a way to get him hard again so he could top. To reiterate his thoughts earlier, what a wonderful husband indeed.

Sitting up with ease, Deidara absolutely attacked Sasori. Pounced on him. Kissing and grabbing until there was no skin that had been untouched; like a wild man. Ripping that band tee off so more of their skin could touch-

"Whoa!" Sasori roared, as soon as Deidara was preoccupied with the shirt. "What was that-" He stopped speaking as soon as he spotted Deidara reach for the lubricant. Chuckling quietly to himself, it made sense to him Deidara would be so eager to top. However he did come to a complete halt at the sight of Deidara fingering himself vigorously. "What are you doing!"

Not responding, Deidara hopped back up on his husband and pinned him down with his one arm and body weight, the other hand still at work fingering and stretching himself with his ass in the air.

"I thought I- I thought you-"

"I need you in me, un."

"But-"

"I need you _now_!" Deidara roared, removing his fingers and quickly hopping up on Sasori's fully hard dick. Which in all honesty was not the most clever idea based on the amount of pain etched itself across Deidara's face soon after. "Agh!"

Sasori groaned and threw his head back at how tight Deidara had gotten. They hadn't had sex in weeks! No wonder Deidara was reveling in pain at this moment; he was right!

"Shit! Get offa me and let's at least try this again!" He groaned, even using a closed palm to pound at Deidara's thigh; not to be mistaken for a punch.

In agreement, Deidara numbly nodded and got off Sasori slowly and carefully. Thankfully for him, not all of Sasori made it inside just yet. Plopping down on the bed, he groaned as Sasori tutted away with Deidara's ankles in his hands so he could get in between his husbands's legs to prop a pillow under his hips. While he was busy doing things, he removed the small vibrator from inside of himself and tossed in on a washcloth on the bedside table.

"You brat..." Sasori sighed, looking back at the red area in between kisses to his thighs. He reached for the already set out condom and the bottle of lube, "I thought we had plans."

"I'm sorry.. un...did you really want it up the-"

"Well I'm not opposed to the idea!" Sasori quickly cut in, making Deidara smirk and roll his eyes. He already knew Sasori wasn't the biggest fan of bottoming. "However if you really wanted me on top tonight, you could have just asked. In fact you should have just asked. Now look at you!"

"But I'm so-o hot for you that it just happened!" Deidara whined, kicking his legs in a playful manner as he pulled Sasori even closer.

Sasori kissed the thigh a few more times and let out a very heavy sigh before kissing them some more, opening the lube in the process, "That's what a lack of sex does I guess..."

"No! That's what a wonderful husband does!"

Sasori burried his face into the soft skin of the thigh, hiding a little smile, "Wonderful?" He asked, sliding a now slick finger into Deidara, "you think I'm wonderful?"

Stretching a squirmy Deidara a bit, he pulled his body back as the legs that were wrapped around him loosened up.

"So wonderful!" Deidara shouted as he threw his arms around Sasori's neck as his husband came away from hiding. "Here I thought you were the most perfect husband already, then you go showing off all this romantic mushy shit? Just for me, un!"

"Oh...?" Sasori mumbled, fingering Deidara with his other hand with even more vigor making him moan.

He watched as his toes curled at the response of his hand, the area getting more and more wet as he added more lubricant with his free hand. The only sounds were Deidara's moans and wet slaps and squishes of Sasori's finger sliding in and out quickly.

"Now Deidara, how does this make you feel?"

"Wonderful!" Deidara moaned, laughing at the same time as he back curved and twisted. "I'm ready for you now though."

Sasori smiled in compliance and slipped the condom on. Of course he'd love to go raw on the wet ass, but by the end of tonight Deidara wouldn't be able to walk properly all weekend- meaning he'd be pampered and spoiled all weekend as Sasori cooked and cleaned. Like hell Deidara would be up for a shower straight after their evening.

Ooh but just the thought made Sasori giddy- being able to pamper his husband. It was no wonder Deidara did it all the time! He should really do this more often. Being a wonderful husband was the best feeling in the world! In fact, you could call it a wonderful feeling!

Deidara moaned loudly and threw his head back as Sasori entered him, not waiting long to start thrusting and palm Deidara to climax.

"Ah! You know me better than myself Danna! You're amazing. Ah! The best! So wonderful!" Deidara moaned lower, digging his nails into Sasori's spine, scratching him up. " _wonderful_ ~"

"Hmmf!"

Deidara's eyes shot open at the disgruntled moan and the crashing halt to the sex via a tight hug, "Did you just cum?" He asked, eyes crinkling in delight at Sasori's red face and neck.

"Perhaps."

"That's so cute!" Deidara laughed, "did all the compliments make you cum?"

"Maybe."

Pushing Sasori down Deidara kissed Sasori chest, taking long licks as well as he made his way back to his throat, "well maybe I'll just make sure you get hard again, okay?" He asked taking the old condom off.

"Yeah."

Grabbing a hold of Sasori's dick, it only took a few pumps for it to get hard again. Deidara wasn't the only to have not had sex in awhile- that's for sure. Getting out a new condom, he ripped it open with his teeth and put it on his husband with care, but not before giving the messy tip a long kiss first though, rolling his body so his long hair tickled Sasori's skin.

"Damnit Deidara."

With the new condom finally on now, Deidara licked the cum off his lips and lay back down before Sasori could knock him over. Clearly after all that, Sasori wanted to hold him as they made love. Which he did.

"Maybe we should... sixty-nine first?" Deidara suggested, licking his lips again, "I forgot how tasty you were it's been so long, un."

Sasori chuckled and lined himself up to Deidara's entrance. There was no way he was falling for that trap tonight! Today was all about Deidara's pleasure; kissing down his neck and hearing delighted moans, "Maybe tomorrow. Besides, it's only been like three weeks. It hasn't been that long."

"Fine..." Deidara whined, toes still curling in anticipation. He guessed he could live another day not sucking dick. Instead he grabbed the back of Sasori's head, a fistful of silky red locks held tight and being tugged, "Fuck me." He growled, gripping the hair tighter as surprisingly enough, Sasori was the one who enjoyed the yanking and not him.

Back inside Deidara for the third time, Sasori thrusted hard as he held Deidara tight. The curve of Deidara's back as he moaned giving plenty of space to reach his arm under for leverage while stroked his husband with the other hand.

Holding on just as tight as Sasori did, if not more, Deidara moaned loudly; letting his husband know he was doing a good job. Using both his arms and legs he desperately held his love as close to his body as possible, probably making it incredibly hard for Sasori to do much of anything. Still, Deidara let out another ever louder moan as he came, body spasming and grip tightening everywhere causing Sasori to cum soon as well; however only after a barrage of kisses were planted on his face.

Sasori pulled away and kissed Deidara's red face all over this time before flipping him over on his stomach and pulling his ass up by the hips, "Oh my love, we're not done. Not by a long shot."

"Oh?"

"And when we're done..."

Deidara's eyelashes fluttered, "Oh~?"

"I'm going to _cuddle_ you."

Deidara peeked over his shoulder, exhausted but still sent a wicked smile, "Bring it on, wonder boy."

-x-

The next three days had Deidara in bed being pampered like Sasori planned. Three as on Saturday Sasori's boss called him, telling him that the two could so graciously have the day off while Deidara's male coworkers took a mandatory sexual harassment course, where Deidara's boss would be sitting in as well. In fact on that day in particular, the two took up the bosses offer on going out for a lavish lunch and forwarding him the expensive bill.

That weekend Sasori cooked for Deidara, cleaned for him and even bathed him. Although that bath together may have been good for the both of them as they couldn't keep their soapy hands off each other's bubbly bodies. Whatever he did, he did do it out of love for Deidara. They had their sixty-nine, and eventually Deidara did get to top which both enjoyed thoroughly.

Going back to work now sounded like the worst.

"Mmmm..." Sasori groaned as he woke up, brushed his teeth, skipped the shower and got dressed; dreading work after such a lovely long weekend with his husband. Why he couldn't just win the lottery, retire and live modestly with Deidara forever making art; it just wasn't fair at all. "Mmmm... mmm?"

He woke up now!

The house smelled good! The house, the house! It smelled like it used to before the Deipocalypse had befallen their household!

Up and out of bed, Sasori clenched his chest to see his sweet little husband wearing his apron, dressed for work in his cute little suit and preparing something for him.

"Good morning, Danna!"

"Good morning, my sweet." Sasori sighed with his heart fluttering when he got his good morning kiss. Oh how he missed his workday morning kisses. They just seemed to brighten his mood like a cup of coffee.

"Gosh Danna, you're still so mushy..." Deidara laughed as he handed Sasori a homemade breakfast sandwich and his travel mug filled with hot coffee. Of course he wasn't going to complain about the romantic behavior. Even he didn't know he was into that stuff. Just hearing it from Sasori was so cute though- he loved it.

On the counter was Sasori's lunch bag, all prepared and ready to go alongside Deidara's.

"Thank you." Sasori said, kissing Deidara again while he turned to finish cooking his own egg and sausage patty. "I'm off now."

"Be safe!"

"I will... I love you." Sasori said in the kitchen doorway of their once again warm and happy home, after that mess of a bad day. "It's nice to know know that on a bad day, I can come home to you...my wonderful husband."

Deidara turned around and smiled wide with his cheeks tinted pink, relishing in his husbands lingering over-affectionate behavior, "I love my wonderful husband too."

* * *

idk if anyone got a little lost but...The Thursday was technically the 'bad day'. like Sasori who had bad days every day, Deidara had a couple weeks that got worse and worse, the Thursday was the worst that broke him. Friday Sasori fixed him up, Tuesday they're back at work with everything back to their normal happy selves.

BYE LOSERS.


End file.
